It's as though we only just met
by spotdot
Summary: After a titan experiment, Eren forgets what he did during the experiment and also forgets Jean. Jean uses this grand opportunity to make a new friend out of his rival. Ah, yes, "friend"; I'm sure that's all there is to it.
1. Chapter 1

Even in new surroundings, it didn't take long for the two to start arguing.

Jean was being useful and was carrying a sack of flour into their hideout house. When going up the stairs that lead to the front door of the wooden cottage, Sasha staggered beside him with her heavy crate, complaining that they would be better off hunting.

"Even without depending on shopping like this, we could gets lots of things from that mountain!" she whined.

Armin, who was cleaning plates by the kitchen counter, dismissed her idea.

"It's no good Sasha," he shook his blonde head slowly. "That mountain is a reserve." He turned around to face her, abandoning his chores. "There wouldn't be meaning in this if we caused trouble."

She looked over at him with a grimace; the idea of holding back on her hunting was apparently painful. "A-alright, I won't do it..." She placed the box onto the floor underneath another counter where barrels stood. "Probably." she mumbled.

"I heard you, you potato woman!" Jean yelled at her.

Just then, Eren stormed in, wearing a bandana over his mouth and another over his brown locks, carrying a broom in his grip. "Guys…" He pulled the bandana from his mouth. "Did you remove the dust and mud from the boxes before coming in?" Green-blue eyes scanned the room, looking especially at the newly taken in boxes. Cue an argument.

"…What?" Jean raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "We didn't. Look at all this, it's not like we had time to do it." He gestured to the piles of supplies that had been hauled in.

Eren stared at him, panic beginning to wash over his face. "…Don't you get it? Do you think Corporal Levi will be satisfied with this nonsense?" His voice raised in pitch as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Even this morning, if I hadn't mended the sheets of your bed-"

Jean growled at him "Shut the hell up! Are you my mom or something?!"

Mikasa and Historia walked in, the wooden floor groaning under the weight of their piles of firewood that they carried. Cue the argument breaker-uppers.

"We're back." Mikasa told them nonchalantly beneath glossy, black threads.

Armin spun round to look at them, his eyebrows almost disappearing underneath his hairline. "Huh?! You went wood chopping?!"

Mikasa turned her face to him, balancing a chopping axe on her shoulder as Historia disappeared behind her.

"My body is becoming dull, after all…"

"You're not a wild animal! It's no good to move around!" he squealed.

Eren looked at her guiltily. "I tried to stop her, she didn't listen. She's cured already. Also, she trained her abdominals."

His comment turned Jean livid. "You bastard, you peeped on her!" He barged into Eren's personal space.

"What?!"

Really, it felt like they had gone back to the days when they were still just trainees at the 104th trainee squad. Armin still reflected on the lives lost, only now it was about the soldiers that had died while protecting Eren and Historia. Sasha still stole food and then denied it. The only people who seemed have undergone a change were Historia and Eren.

"We have to finish cleaning before Connie and the Corporal come back." Eren told them as they crowded around Sasha and tried to make her admit to her crime. Armin dug into her bag, finding the incriminating loaf of bread she'd stolen.

Jean didn't notice that Eren's face clouded over as he remembered that they were Levi's squad. The most recent of many that had come before. Only this time, he had been close to the previous and freshly deceased squad. He knew he had to avenge their lives and make sure he protected these people in his now, his friends, as best as he could. Death was never allowed to be in vain.

During his duty for lookout, Jean contemplated the bombs that had been dropped on them by their superiors. They had to stay in hiding for longer, even though all of humanity was at risk with the breach in the wall. Everything now depended on Eren's ability to harden his skin in titan form, and the possibility of him also being able to manipulate titans made them all even more desperate to protect those behind the walls. It gave them false hope.

They had their advantage, though. Even if it was just one titan shifter. But, just to make the whole thing even more fucked up, more so than having to hide out in the wild, Nick the Priest had been killed. And he'd been a valuable witness to the titans trapped in the walls, or at least he could've told them who could explain more about it.

The clouds hung overhead, darkening the sky and the trees surrounding the land swayed in the cold. The lantern he had only just let him see his close surroundings, and the cottage lit up dimly behind him. But it wasn't too bad out there, Jean felt a bit warmer when he stuffed his hands in his green coat pockets, though the rifle around his shoulder was becoming uncomfortable against his stiff back.

Alone on his small lookout tower, Jean had all the time in the world to stare into the darkness, watching and waiting for some kind of mad ambush that would probably come when he wasn't paying attention. Back in Trost, they'd never really seen any mountains and he decided that although the snowy peaks in the far distance looked pretty cool, they also seemed a bit pointless.

Speaking of which, he was almost seriously considering transferring from this stupid Scouting Legion to the Garrison. At least they got interesting tasks to do, or even just useful things. Standing out in what was now a drizzle, wasn't useful. Not useful at all. Pretty pointless, according to Jean.

He wasn't grumpy. Just very, very realistic.

And it just so happened to be that this, as well as basically everything else, was a waste of time. But it's not like he could've done anything about that, not with his lousy position. He sighed a cloud of white air, leaning forward on the wooden railing, half daydreaming as he watched the dark, drooping evergreen branches rock to and fro.

The next night, Jean slipped into his bed in the attic. At last; normal, single beds and not bunk beds. It wasn't cramped in the cottage, meaning there was plenty of space for everyone. The cotton that he curled up in was beyond the warmth he'd been imagining, seeing as his limbs were still frozen from being outside earlier. Not to mention this place didn't exactly come with heating.

When he was comfortable, he put his face down in the pillow, bending one leg up to his chest with curled up hands tugging on the blankets. Even his sleeping position hadn't changed, despite all he'd been through along with everyone else. With bleary eyes, he saw the listless silhouette of Eren in the bed next to him, the only source of light being the crescent moon that shone through the panelled window that lacked curtains.

Eren was in a similar position to him, only he was facing the other way. Ew. He shuddered at the thought of sleeping in the opposite direction. His own eyes widened as Eren's opened and peered over to him, his big eyebrows furrowing in confusion, one of the only two expressions he ever saw Eren with.

His voice croaked as he stared at Jean with eyes half shut. "Eh? Who're you?"

Jean rolled his eyes, more than used to Eren being annoying.

"Whatever, Jaeger. Can it and get some shut eye."

But Eren's eyes still lingered on him, making him start to growl until Eren rolled over and eventually began snoring softly. Jean closed his eyes, relaxing his face. To think he'd actually once, once upon a time, suggested that they become friends.

The next morning, Eren repeated what he'd said last night.

"Who're you?" he asked, peering into Jean's tawny eyes.

Jean combed his fingers through the blonde part of his tousled hair, cocking his head at Eren as he lay on his pillow. It was too early for questions.

"What d'ya mean 'who're you'? It's pretty obvious that I'm the finest piece of ass in this household, that's who I am." he chuckled at his own joke.

Eren was hovering over his bed, both of them still wearing their night clothes. His gaze wouldn't leave Jean's face and it was irritating. Jean sighed and stretched, grunting when he popped his joints and grimaced up at Eren.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm being serious, who are you? Like, what's your name? Are you new to Corporal Levi's squad?"

Jean looked away, to the attic banister then down to his lap where he sat up in his bed.

"You're being serious." he repeated.

Eren's eyes bore into the top of his head. "Yeah, I am."

Jean sat up suddenly, snapping his head round to look behind him.

"Armin, I think your boyfriend's gone mad."

The blanketed pile on the bed beside him mumbled "He's not my boyfriend nor is he mad." Armin's head peeked out from the long side of the covers.

"Yesterday Mikasa said Eren had some problems during his training and he couldn't remember the things he'd done when he was transforming."

Eren nodded in agreement, remembering that Hanji explained to him what had happened.

Armin sighed heavily, his eyelids halfway drooping. "Of course, I don't really think he doesn't remember you. After all, he saw you last night at dinner and was acting normally. Although I'll admit it was a pretty quiet night between the both of you. Then again Historia was talkin' so…"

"So… has he gone mad or is he just being an idiot? Get to the point, man."

"Dunno." Armin slipped back under his covers.

Jean turned back to Eren who was glaring at him with his arms folded.

"Don't call me an idiot, it's not nice."

"Pffft, I've called you worse and so've you for me. Just try waking up, 'kay?"

Eren shook his head in bafflement at Jean, then walked away and began finding his clothes so he could change. Jean slipped out his bed and did the same, stealing a glance at Eren in bewilderment. Eren didn't retaliate. Sure, there were days when they didn't fight (when they weren't near each other) but Jean always somehow managed to pick at Eren's nerves. With everything he said. Today shouldn't have been an exception.

Except it was.

Nothing happened. Seriously, the rest of the day went by and it was as if Eren and Jean never got into fights in the first place.

All of the younger soldiers, Jean, Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Historia and Mikasa, were crowded in the kitchen and lined up along the counters as they cut and prepared food. The room was silent apart from the mundane sounds of plates and cutlery clattering and the snips from Sasha peeling potatoes with a knife. She dropped it with a clang, making everyone gasp in surprise and turn around to see where the noise had come from. She was staring at Eren, then glancing at Jean.

"Why haven't you guys fought all day? It's been quiet. Far too quiet, and it's making me itchy."

To emphasize her point she scratched her hand with her untrimmed nails, leaving pink lines on her palm.

Connie scolded her. "Sash, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

He raised an eyebrow as he turned to face them, Jean making sure he didn't return Eren's curious gaze on him.

"It's pretty weird though. Did you guys call a truce or something?"

Jean shook his head. "Nope. I just decided to ignore his idiocy for once."

"I'm not being an idiot." Eren told him. He faced Connie. "I don't remember who he is and he won't tell me. By the sounds of it, I'm not sure I want to, seeing as he apparently hates me and legend has it that we fight all the time."

"It could be brain damage from yesterday's shifting. You didn't do any today, did you?" Armin piped up into the conversation. "You had a bit of amnesia, so it's likely that it could've affected other memories too. Though, I'm not sure why you'd only forget one person."

Sasha clapped her hands excitedly. "You guys could start fresh!" her brown pony tail swung around her neck as she bounced where she stood. "A clean slate, as they say. Just imagine it, the dynamic duo actually being" she paused for the dramatic effect, "friends."

Jean pondered this, allowing himself a glimpse of the tan boy that had returned to cutting the food, watching his muscles move under a beige shirt as they rippled from the effort. Could they really be friends? Eren wouldn't know what he was like. He wouldn't know that he gave Jean the nickname Horseface. He'd pretty much gotten over the fact that Mikasa was his dedicated follower to death and beyond, so he could start out not being jealous... To everyone's surprise, Jean stepped over to Eren and stuck out his hand.

"Jean Kirstein. From the Trost district. Sorry for the awful start we had earlier. I tend to say whatever's on my mind, and usually they aren't nice things." Eren took his hand and shook it firmly.

"That's alright, it's to be expected if I suddenly forget you out of nowhere. I'm Eren, oh, but you already know that, huh?" he looked at Jean sheepishly.

Jean ignored the others as they stared at him. He wanted to have this chance. Granted, he'd probably start a fight soon enough, but still, what could it hurt? He knew he was an asshole, but this guy didn't, and it was refreshing to finally have a completely new start. So be it. He smiled at Eren, who returned it with his determined trademark grin.

Jean realized sooner rather than later that it really did feel weird to not have Eren biting at his throat and shouting whenever he saw him. It was almost irresistible to give Eren a sneer when he over idolized Levi and to reply rudely at something he said. By some miracle he didn't. Part of that reason could've been because Eren was much quieter than before. It had been in Jean's head that Eren was loud and obnoxious, it seemed. And he didn't hear any of the inspirational speeches he thought he always heard. Had he been blinded by his petty hatred? Or maybe it had been Jean's fault that Eren had been someone to make speeches.

At the table while they ate dinner, Eren made polite conversation with him, asking him questions like how long they'd known each other, though Jean managed to avoid explaining their first meeting. Their superiors were obviously confused, opening their mouths to ask them why the hell they were acting like they'd just met when they'd known each other for years, but they never did.

From that night on, Eren made it a regular thing to go out with Jean for his lookout duty. That night when he'd asked to accompany Jean, Levi had told him it was far too dangerous, that they were supposed to be protecting Eren. But Eren gave him a startlingly intimidating glare and told him that as a kid, it was people his own age that were helping him, risking their lives, and if they could do it, then he was pretty sure he could last a few hours outside, not to mention he would also be with someone.

Jean could tell from the tension in Eren's shoulders that he was scared as he stared the shorter man down, but they eased up when Levi growled that he could do what he wanted.

He kept quiet as Eren lead them outside, not wanting to stay inside the tension filled room.

They trudged towards the lookout tower at the back of the house, grass stuck to their shoes and the cold bit through their thin coats, but neither cared. Eren let Jean stick close to him, knowing he was a walking, talking furnace to go. Their shoulders brushed as Eren slowed down to Jean's pace and they stepped onto the wooden tower, not talking just yet. Eren sighed blissfully as he leaned on the railing with his hands, taking in the view of the mountains and the trees. Jean didn't get why he was so interested in the landscape, it was pretty boring. But he didn't say that, despite having said he always said what was on his mind.

Jean stood up straight, carrying the same rifle as he had yesterday. He looked down at Eren, the half moon's light shining on one side of his face, drenching the rest of him in shadow. His eyes were half shut, as if he was dreaming with his eyes open and a small smile played on his lips. Jean coughed and looked away into the distance.

"Is there, uh, a reason you wanted to come out here with me?"

Eren hummed thoughtfully in response. "Well, not really. I just thought it'd be more enjoyable to have a change of pace, rather than being inside the house all the time. After a while it gets suffocating. Plus,"

Jean turned to see Eren's mouth become down-turned.

"I'm just reminded all the time when I look at them about how many people ended up dead because of me. Even I can only stand so much of that." He quirked the corner of his mouth.

"Since I don't remember you, I don't have to go through that. It's just for a few hours, but still. It's nice to be with someone you can relax with. You probably think I'm selfish, right?"

Jean felt the heat go to his face. Jean was someone he could relax with? If anything, it was Jean who had probably made him feel the worst out of all of them. And for Eren to think his company was nice… well apart from Marco, he'd be the first to say that. Feeling embarrassed, Jean rubbed his neck and leaned forward onto the railing, looking down at the dirt trail they used to walk to the house. Damn Jaeger and his sudden seriousness.

"Nah, not really. I know I wouldn't be able to stand in your shoes. I'd end up getting myself sent to the gallows for going on a rampage, and I'd hurt way more people in the process too. You're doing alright." He nodded at Eren.

Jean thought he saw Eren blush, but it was difficult to tell in the murky darkness as the clouds covered the poorly lit moon.

"If you say so… I'm sure you're right. I just need to get out of my head a bit. Growing up'll do me a favour, that's a definite." he sighed, resting his chin down on his arms as he folded them on the railing.

Some random urge came over Jean, and he ruffled Eren's hair, the same way he would do to Armin when he was acting up and getting upset. Who knew Eren's hair was so incredibly soft? And that, when you got down to it, he was a pretty friendly guy and it came as a shock to Jean, but the guy actually did have feelings? He sounded so out of character. Jean drew away his now shaking hand and hoped Eren wouldn't say anything. But of course, he did.

"It's funny how similar we are. I just noticed that." he chuckled.

Jean tilted his head. "How, exactly?"

"Yeah, because we both know we're going to end up getting someone killed and we can't do anything about it. Sucks to be us, huh?"

No, Jaeger was supposed to be the idealistic guy, Jean was the realist, he knew everything would end up down the drain. They'd fought countless times over Eren's unattainable dreams.

There was a pain in his chest when he saw the sad smile on Eren's face, one that left his eyes looking dead and Jean had to forcibly resist this goddamn urge to touch him again. Because god forbid what would happen if this breathless dizziness he felt made him go too far. Sappy feelings were not part of the Kirstein package.

He still hated Jaeger. He totally did. And he didn't touch people he didn't like, even if they were no longer half bad. He'd only patted his head because he looked like a mutt that had been kicked in the gut. Jean saw certain people as assholes for a reason. Eren was one of them. He bit his tongue inside his mouth and did his best to avoid any more eye contact that night.

He made sure to keep his eyes away from the other guys in the attic, who were already too curious and bombarded him with questions as soon as Eren had business downstairs with the Corporal. Whatever that was.

"I honestly think he doesn't remember you, Jean." Armin told him from where he sat cross legged on top of his bed covers. He played with his sleeve absent-mindedly.

Jean pulled a night shirt over him. "Yeah well, that's a brilliant guess to make, Einstein."

"How did it go when you two were outside? Did you end up fighting? Even just verbally?" Connie leapt onto his bed, it creaked under his weight.

"Dude, get off. And no, we didn't. We just talked. No verbal fights, either."

"Talked about what?"

Jean turned and looked Connie dead in the eye.

"Death. Life. And other trivial things."

Connie's mouth opened slightly, but didn't push the issue any further. If he'd tried to, Jean would've stuck it up his ass. He tugged on his night pants and scurried into bed, just in time for Eren to walk in.

"Hey guys." He said with a sigh, walking over to his bed.

By the looks of it, he was so tired that he either forgot or didn't care that he was still in day time clothes and went straight into his bed. He sighed tiredly again, his eyes already beginning to close and shut out the world.

Jean rested his chin on his hand, propped up by his elbow on the pillow.

"You're not sleeping like that." He pointed out. "Levi will definitely give you more chores and skin you alive if he finds out you-"

"Shhh Jean, the Corporal can't find me in my bed. I'm in my own zone in here. He'll never find me." he giggled as he dived under the covers.

"Really? And what if someone happened to tell him..?" Jean teased him. "Also, why do you keep calling him by his title?"

Jean lay back on his pillow, the others had finished getting ready for bed and the lantern was extinguished, leaving them in darkness.

"Eh, well, I'm just being respectful. And no, no-one will be telling him. I have a pitchfork handy, and I will use it." Eren gestured under his bed with a sly grin.

"Not if I use it first."

They whispered to each other like that for some time, until Connie told them to shut up because they were being loud. Instead of going to sleep however, Eren decided to go into Jean's bed.

A startled Jean tried to push him out.

"Hey, what are you doing?! You can't just hop into my bed like that!"

"Jean shut up!" Connie groaned at him.

"Well I would, but there's a pervert in my bed."

"I'm not a pervert!" Eren lay beside Jean, the skin contact they made lit Jean's body on fire.

"Get out of my bed." Jean pulled the blanket away from Eren.

Eren pouted. "But I just want to talk to you."

"I quite fancy sleeping, actually."

"We've been talking for ages and you suddenly want to go to sleep?" Jean saw his eyes widen in disappointment.

"Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that, Jaeger?"

Eren's eyes searched his until Jean looked away. Their legs were too close together on the small space of the bed, Eren's mop of hair was splayed out on his pillow, Jean could smell Eren he was that close and quite frankly Jean wasn't having it.

"Get out." he repeated, hoping his voice sounded firm.

Eren snuggled closer with his eyes closed, wrapping his arms around Jean's waist, making his breathing hitch and causing him to swallow an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"Why aren't you listening to me? Get out my bed Eren. God, you're so stubborn."

He considered pushing Eren out, but his warmth was actually pretty inviting and Jean found himself grumbling himself to sleep in Eren's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean woke up feeling suffocated. It was hot, it was burning and it was boiling inside the cotton blankets. He groggily opened his eyes to find Eren sleeping beside him with his arms in a death grip-with Jean's arms curled up between their chests and his mouth next to Eren's collar bone-unmoved from their position around Jean's waist.

He tried to get away from the heat but found that their legs were tangled up underneath the blanket; both of them with one leg up and hooked around the other's and their other leg touching at the knee.

The least he could do was slip the corner of the cover off of himself. Stuck in Eren's arms, he pulled his neck back so that he's not so dangerously close to Eren's skin. He went slightly cross eyed as he gazed at the sleeping boy.

He never thought that Eren could look so calm sleeping, with his eye lids smoothed out and his eyebrows slightly raised and his mouth hanging open, wide enough to fit a walnut inside the gap. He chuckled silently.

He'd seen him sleeping at other times, like when he passed out after being in his titan form. But with all the buzz and chaos of their surroundings, he'd never paid much attention. And he'd never been this close either, not even when they were fighting in arm to arm combat.

It was a good thing too, because it would've been mortifying if his bottom half had reacted to the friction of another body during a fight. Like it was now. Realizing his situation, he squirmed and stretched his arms out from the protective cage of Eren's arms and torso and managed to tear Eren's arms from his sides.

When Eren snorted mid snore and tried to put his arms back, Jean resorted to simply kicking him until he fell off the bed.

Eren gasped in mid air. "Woah!"

"Don't cling to me so tightly you dumb fuck."

Eren groaned on the ground, trying to open his eyes and make sense of the situation. He stumbled as he stood on the wooden floor and tried to flop back into the bed.

"Oooh no. I told you to get out last night and I'm not having you back in here. It's a violation to my privacy and you are freakishly hot."

"Um, thanks?"

"You know fine well that's not what I meant."

Jean brought the blanket corner to his chin, not caring if the bed still had Eren's lingering body heat. He peeked at Eren, flushing when he saw Eren's heavy eyed face was only centimetres away from his and in his panic he swatted it, hiding under the blanket afterwards. Eren's intense gaze on Jean was broken as Jean's hand came into contact with his nose. He pulled away and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ow, fuck! Jeez, was that really necessary?"

"Apparently it was, since some pervert wanted to get under the sheets with me."

"It's cold out here!" Eren whined at him and pouted.

"Yeah right, you're a fucking oven. No way you're going to kill me with your body heat. And in case you've forgotten, this is MY bed. So go find your own Jaeger."

Eren looked at him with genuine wonder. "Why are you so possessive of a bed?"

"Fuck off Eren."

And by some miracle, Eren left him alone. He watched as Eren went over to his own white sheeted bed, but rather than going into it, he straightened the sheets. He turned to look at Jean with a frown.

"You're making your bed too. Come on, get out and tidy up you lazy asshole."

Jean jolted with a start at the familiarity of Eren's attitude towards him. It was a bit of a shock, more so because he was still half asleep, but it didn't really surprise him. After all, good things never lasted. Well, the only good thing being that he'd been able to make Eren shut up for a while. He ignored Eren's order and moved his blankets from his mouth so he could speak.

"So I take it this means you remember me, huh?" He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not.

Eren paused above his bed staring into space for a split second before looking at Jean worriedly.

"No, actually. I don't. Do you want me to?"

Jean turned away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"It's just, you know, I kind of expected it to happen. That's all. And to answer your question, well… I don't know. Probably not, since you used to be way more annoying."

"Are you saying I'm still annoying now?"

He nodded. "Yes. Definitely."

Before Jean could blink he was being attacked by a pillow.

"Hey! I thought you were trying not to make a mess!" Jean scrambled to sit up and reached for his pillow. "And by the way you are completely proving me right!" he laughed as Eren lunged at him with his eyes glinting impishly.

There was an irritated groan from the bed two away from theirs.

"Okay, so Jean has finally found a way to stop being so indirect with his declarations of love. How beautiful. How darn loud at six o'clock in the morning, you guys."

Eren and Jean pulled away from each other and snapped their heads round to look at Connie in the sunrise lit room, who was grumbling at them from under his covers. Jean managed to push Eren away while he was unguarded who toppled onto his back with an "oof".

"I'm gonna hit you if you don't shut up, Connie." Jean told him with a glare aimed at the bundle on the bed.

"Seriously though, you guys do need to keep it down. Even if you're not fighting, you're still really noisy and the Corporal won't like being woken up by a couple of pansies."

"Speaking of which," Eren slipped off Jean's bed and went to replace his pillow on his perfectly made sheets. "We need to tidy up the beds and get ready for breakfast."

Jean tossed his feet over the bed, too awake to bother trying to go back to sleep. Plus, Jaeger would probably try to scold him again.

"When did you become so obsessed with cleanliness? I thought it was the Corporal who was supposed to be the clean freak."

Eren sighed, reaching over to help Jean with his bed.

"I dunno, I think that month of having to constantly clean the castle had an effect on me."

"Did he punish you if you didn't do it right or something?"

Eren held Jean's eyes with a serious expression.

"Let's not talk about that."

It wasn't until later that day that Jean realized he'd probably been correct in his guess.

Jean wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way, he started to become really close to Eren.

It could have been during the times they cooked side by side in the kitchen by the counter, standing together in a companionable silence, glancing over at each other from time to time.

It could have been during Jean's lookout duty nights, when they'd lay next to each other to look up at the stars, whispering to each other with their shoulders brushing even though no-one was around to hear them.

It could have been during the times Eren confessed all sorts of things when they shared Jean's bed at night, secret things, and Jean did too, trying not to kick him out so often-to be even, of course.

Most likely, it was a combination of them all.

He found himself talking to Eren and spending time with him when they had nothing else to do, and after a few days forgot that he was supposed to hate Eren.

Not that he'd admit it, of course.

They were all sitting by the table; Jean sat opposite Eren and beside Sasha with his tray of food in front of him. As he started to eat, he felt Sasha's brown eyes burning holes on the side of his two toned head. He dipped his loaf of bread into his soup and growled at Sasha.

"What? Stop staring at me, it's creepy." he kept his eyes on his food.

She shook her head thoughtfully as she looked back at her tray. She picked up her spoon with a small smile.

"I was just thinking how nice it is that you guys are finally getting along."

He hummed in reply. Not agreeing or disagreeing with her. The bread in his throat felt too dry. Sasha made a noise of disapproval and grimaced when she took a sip of her soup.

"Alright, who was in charge of the soup?"

All eyes turned to Eren who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He chuckled half heartedly.

"I guess since everyone's looking at me it had to be… me…"

"This is far too salty." She pointed at her bowl and glared, her spoon still in her hand. "You ruined a perfectly good soup and you shall pay. Not to mention salt isn't that easy a condiment to come by. So your punishment will be extra deadly."

Jean watched in amusement as Eren's bushy eyebrows rose and his face contorted into an expression of terror.

"Uh, w-what is it? And do I really need to be punished?"

"Just for that, I'm making it even worse." She smirked at him. "I'll keep you waiting in anticipation until later."

Either Jean was a bit perverted, or Sasha was being very, very suggestive. He wasn't sure what he thought of either idea.

That night, Jean tripped as he was going up the steep stairs to their room in the attic. Eren looked behind him from a few steps ahead, seeing Jean covering his aching jaw.

"Hey, are you alright? Why were you in such a rush to get upstairs?" He grinned down at Jean.

"I wasn't in a rush."

He looked up as he tried to stand, and flinched when there was a hand offering help in his face. He grumbled "I can get up myself." and they walked up the stairs without another word.

When they changed into their nightclothes, suddenly Jean felt nervous. He gulped as he watched Eren slip under the blanket, looking completely at ease, unlike him. The others had already gotten into their bed and the lantern had been extinguished. He stood by the bed, unsure if he should climb into the bed too when he felt so weird. Like, the jittery kind of weird.

"Jean, what's up? Why aren't you getting into bed?"

He rolled his eyes, looking away from Eren and crossed his arms.

He tried to divert the topic. "Maybe it's because you're in there, and I just realised that it's really creepy that you keep sharing my bed. We're not married you know. Your own bed looks pretty lonely too, when was the last time you even needed to fix the sheets on that thing?"

Eren snorted at him as he tugged the hem of the blanket under his chin, looking up at him with his eyes half closed. "You didn't have a problem with it before."

"Actually, I did." He lifted his thumb to his mouth and began chewing at his nail. "I complained lots and threw you out several times. You just trapped me in your arms and it was impossible for even me to escape." he mumbled.

"Yeah, well, you're more of a downer than an escapist. Stop lying through your teeth and get in here."

"Pfft, you're so eager to bed me, Jaeger."

"Maybe I am." He challenged with a smirk. His grin dropped and Jean caught a flash of colour of his cheeks. "Wait, what."

Jean laughed, a little more comfortable thanks to Eren's confusion and embarrassment, and got into bed, sprawling out so that Eren hardly had any room, his arm draped across Eren's chest.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to fall out."

Jean spread his arms and legs out wider, making a face at Eren until he grabbed Jean's sides and prodded until Jean convulsed in a fit of laughter.

"Tha-that's not fair, that's against the rules." he gasped.

"I like playing dirty."

"You know what else is dirty?"

Jean leaned in, using Eren's grip on him to his advantage. He felt his breathing hitch when Eren's eyes widened in question, and interest.

"Your face, motherfucker."

Eren stuck his tongue out and rested his head against the pillow, looking at Jean intently. Jean dropped to the other side and crossed his arms. Eren's eyes drooped as he smirked.

"Bitch."

"Angry sod."

"Grumpy pants."

"At least I keep mine on." Eren smacked Jean's forehead, who giggled.

There was an awkward silence where the two of them stared at each other without saying anything. Jean gulped, unable to take his eyes off of the green-blue orbs. With a jolt when he saw Eren's smile fade, he turned onto his other side.

"Well, 'night, I guess."

Instead of snaking his arms around Jean like he normally did, he leaned into Jean's back and reached for his fingers, his fingertips playing with Jean's. Jean felt the touch sear through his nerves, making him shiver, and kept quiet.

"You know, your hands are really soft." Eren mumbled into his neck.

"That's nice." he scoffed.

"I mean it! Like, I thought they'd be rougher… You know, since we've trained for so long. Messing about with swords should probably do that to our skin." Eren massaged the tip of his middle finger with a long squeeze.

Jean sighed in reply, only half listening, waiting for Eren's need to speak to die out like he normally had to. Eren pulled his hand away and the bed creaked as he turned his back to Jean's. Jean lay awake for some time, wondering why Eren was being less clingy and eventually he found himself turning them both over so Eren held him again.

Eren looked at him uncertainly. "Jean?"

Jean glared at Eren's throat. "You got me used to it. Besides, there's barely enough space for us to move so it makes more sense for us to just… stick close like this."

He would have said "to just hold each other" but the thought made his cheeks flame up. There were several meanings to that phrase and he knew that all too well. Besides, he definitely didn't need anymore warmth, since Eren's body was like a forest fire on a cold night. Or, something like that.

The next morning turned out to be a surprise. He woke with a gasp to the subtle, gentle feeling of Eren's lips pressed against his cheek and pulled back in disbelief.

"Did you just…?"

"I had to." Eren avoided his incredulous stare.

"Um, why?"

Eren moved away sheepishly, his cheeks hot and red. "It was Sasha's punishment."

"Your punishment was to kiss me? What the hell?"

He looked back and examined Jean. "Huh. You're taking this much better than I thought you would."

"We share a bed, I'm pretty used to you touching me. Just, not like that. Am I not reacting enough? Should I punch you?"

It wasn't as if he could, what with his arms being encaged between their bodies, but a threat was a threat and Eren took him seriously.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"There was a time when I would have beat your sorry ass up."

"What changed?" Eren asked him out of curiosity.

Jean's eyes met Eren big, green-blue ones and Jean shifted uncomfortably as he looked away. "Dunno. Stuff. Whatever. It's nothing. Just don't do it again."

But of course, Eren ignored Jean completely.

When they were preparing oatcake for their breakfast, Jean saw Eren move behind him and jumped, letting out a sqeuak as he felt a quick wetness on his nape. He angrily twirled around to see Eren sprint out the room with a shit eating grin.

In the middle of the day when they were sweeping the floors, Eren stepped over to him and pecked Jean on the cheek, then went right back to cleaning as though nothing had happened. Jean had stood there for a full minute, staring in confusion at Eren's movements as he swept nonchalantly.

On his way to the toilet, Jean heard footsteps behind him and spun round before Eren could do anything.

"You better not do anything."

"I'm not." from the break in his voice, Jean could tell his was lying.

"Honestly, just stop freaking kissing me. It's gross. It's weird." he blushed and turned around to continue on his way but was stopped by a hand clutching his wrist. He glanced back at Eren agitatedly.

"We're going to the river to get washed up later on, you know."

Jean sighed a breath of relief. "Oh really? That's good. I've been wanting to get a good bath." He glimpsed at the hand that was still clamped on his wrist.

"Yeah, the water will be completely freezing though."

"Obviously, duh. It's not exactly a bubble bath."

Eren nodded at him, his eyes searching Jean's, then leaned in to kiss Jean's cheek quickly and released his wrist. Jean didn't flinch. He blamed it on his bad reaction timing as he watched Eren saunter off to the living room. He noticed in the mirror on the wall that there was a redness on his face and that his eyes were wide and dilated. But he didn't think anything of it.

Saying that the water was cold was an understatement.

The thin stretch of river was as freezing as Eren's tanned skin was balmy. Dark clouds hung in the sky, threatening to drench them, most likely just when they got dry, and the wind began to pick up. The rippling, reflective water trickled down on Jean's bare, lanky body as he glowered at Eren a few feet away and his content in the drop in temperature. He rubbed his arms to find heat in the friction. Damn titan shifting powers. He stared at him, realizing that while he'd seen him get change on the odd occasion, this was relatively different. It was much more private. He let out a shaky sigh, watching Eren's hands rub his body-his very naked and absurdly toned body- with the liquid and bar of soap, his own hands mussed his wet, blonde hair.

Eren caught him looking and quickly turned his face away. Jean swore he saw his Adam's apple bob and his cheeks become red. With a timid grin, Jean waded through the water and up to Eren's back, who refused to look at him. He wrapped his damp arms around Eren's shoulders, feeling his goose-bumps fade in his heat, and placed his chin on one of them. He sighed on Eren's neck, tempted to kiss it in revenge, but he felt the body in his arms shudder and pull away.

"Don't." Eren said, his back hunched over. He crossed his arms and trudged towards the grassy bank.

Jean reached to his bicep and tugged him back.

"Hey, I deserve revenge for all the times you got me. And I'm pretty sure that they weren't part of Sasha's punishment."

"Yes it was." he said softly.

Jean's voice was breathy, as though staring down an undressed Eren was physically challenging. "Eren, your ears are going red. I know you're lying."

"Please, Jean, can we talk about this later?" Eren gulped after he spoke.

"I don't see why we should, it's only the two of us here. No-one's going to hear." He gestured their surroundings in exasperation.

In return for collecting firewood, they'd been allowed to go to the river themselves. Others had done this too, so it wasn't as if it seemed suspicious. Jean looked down at Eren's back. It was perfectly smooth, inhumanely smooth and with no blemishes except for a few moles. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to his ass and was surprised to see from his slightly profile view of Eren that he was becoming erect. Down there.

Jean's mouth gaped open, he quickly pulled away and took his arms to his sides, fearing that his own body would do the same.

"Right, okay, sorry. Later, then. And you'd better give me a damn good explanation."

They both returned to washing themselves in the water.

"Hey, Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"Who… I mean, do you have anyone you like? As in, in a couple way?"

His first instinct was to say Mikasa. When anyone asked that question, he always told them it was her. Mikasa, the girl he'd been obsessed with for the longest time and had drawn her countless times in his sketchbook in a fit of angry tears. The girl he'd blushed over at first sight and told that she had pretty hair. His crush on her must've looked obvious to everyone, but he kept the words of what he felt all to himself, much to Marco's surprise, back then.

Lately, they'd been on good terms and spoken to one another as friends, probably because he was being nicer to her adopted brother. And yet, Jean didn't give a damn.

He would have been over the moon a few years ago, to be talking so casually to her like he did now. And it wasn't until he'd thought of it now that he even realised that they got along. He simply didn't care enough to think about it. He waited, thinking for a moment before he replied.

"I think so, yes."

Jean looked and saw Eren's shoulders droop. "Oh. I see."

He chuckled. "Let's get out of here, it's freezing."

"Is it? Oh, yeah. Okay."

They still hadn't collected any firewood and Jean was getting pissed off as Eren insisted on dragging him within the woods.

"I really don't see why we need to go into a cave for you to explain, Eren."

"Just find one, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're being unreasonable."

Eren stopped where he stood on the dirt path in the forest and clenched his fists. He turned around to face Jean, who was a few paces behind him.

"You want me to explain? Out here in the open? Really? A cave would be much more private and a search party probably wouldn't look for us there. Also, the less I can see your face the better. I don't think I want to see how you react."

Jean wasn't sure what to say, so he gave a nod, hoping it was the right thing to do. Eren's scared eyes were lingering on his with determination. He'd seen that look almost as much as he'd seen Eren. He'd never held it on Jean for this long though, and Jean was embarrassed as he realised that his entire body was pulsing in time with his heart, there was a weight in his chest and the pit of his stomach flipped with every breath. He reached a hand to rub his neck, uneasy under the intensity of Eren's eyes but his words stopped his movement. Eren walked towards him slowly as he spoke.

"Okay so, I think I… for you… I mean, I think, well…"

He was standing close to Jean, too close to not be intimate and Jean was beginning to understand why he felt like running away and why his cheeks were so hot and why he couldn't look at Eren and yet he still was. His emotions and actions during the past few days were starting to make sense and he wasn't sure he'd be able to process what Eren would say because his mind was overwhelmed and Jaeger's closeness wasn't helping at all…

Eren's face was directly in front of his. His gorgeous, green-blue eyes made his heart beat even faster as they hid under eyelids as Eren whispered "Fuck it." and shot up to Jean's lips.

A second into the abrupt, but welcome, kiss, Jean frowned and opened his eyes. Eren had his lips on his but…something wasn't right. It was like he was kissing a brick wall. He chuckled against his lips, and his laughter grew until even Eren could feel it, Eren, who's arms were still at his sides and who's nose had collided with Jean's and who's face was screwed up in the effort of trying to kiss. He pulled away quickly and his face paled alarmingly when he felt Jean shaking with laughter.

"You mean, you don't…?"

Jean lifted his hand to touch the smaller teen's cheek, he looked like he was going to cry.

"I… do. But you should say it, for real. Not some half assed attempt. I…" he looked into Eren's eyes and licked his lips nervously. "I want to hear you say it."

"Um, okay… I, well I kept kissing you today because um, Ilikeyou." he blurted out in a shaky breath.

Jean tilted his head, hovering over Eren's mouth that had opened in a taken aback gasp and finally collided their lips together in a moment of bravery, sucking on Eren's bottom lip, who managed to catch up on how to kiss properly and mimicked his movements until Jean groaned softly. They both pulled away for a breath, the smack of their quick parting loud in Jean's ears, both suddenly unsure of how to continue as they both became awkward and shy.

Jean gave Eren a dazed smile and looked in his eyes. "So…that was…"

"I'd say it was pretty damn good, yeah." Eren breathed, their faces hesitantly leaning to and fro towards each other. Their stuttering breathing wafted over the other's crimson face. Jean saw Eren's eyes dilate, his own nostrils flared.

"Can I…"

"Oh god yeah, of course."

Their lips met again, their noses brushing one another and Eren whined as he felt Jean's slick tongue run over his lip. Jean only allowed a short, quick breath before he initiated another, deeper kiss, and wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders, his hand crept up to his neck and Eren shivered and hummed at the sensation. Eren's arms were shaking at his sides until they eventually reached up to run his fingers through Jean's hair, pulling his head closer.

They didn't realize their legs were moving on their own and soon Eren was pressed against a tree. He barely felt the bark of the tree scratch his back as Jean moved his lips to suck on Eren's throat. Eren bit his lip and stretched his neck up, willing Jean to kiss there more, giving him more room for his lips to explore.

"Jean.." he breathed.

Jean's voice had become ragged and husky. "Yeah?"

"Oh, god, I want to do it. Please, Jean." Jean stopped kissing, making Eren whine at the loss of contact on his neck.  
"We just had our fir-first kiss and you wanna, you want to have s-sex?"

Eren sighed and growled at Jean. "I've been hard ever since you cornered me in the river. I need to do something about it."

Jean had stopped moving and looked at Eren beneath him, almost thankful for the distance their heights gave them, he really hoped Eren couldn't see his blush but that was obviously wishful thinking.

"Well," he rasped. "I have to admit, I've um, I've never done it before."

"Me neither. Do you at least know how to?"

Jean brushed his knee between Eren's thighs, placing a finger against his lips.

"I guess I've got some idea, and I know it includes being undressed." he told him heatedly.

"Ah, yeah, I guess it was pointless leaving the river."

Jean kissed him quickly, then cupped his cheek.

"Hmm It would've been easier I suppose, but I got to press you against a tree and the little noise you made was pretty fun to hear." Jean grinned against his jaw.

Eren yanked at Jean's shirt.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I don't mind if it's you." he whispered. "You gonna help me undress?"

He nodded in reply, smiling to himself as he unbuttoned Jean's shirt, while Jean kissed his ear affectionately.

"I can't do this if you keep distracting me."

"Mm well you're pretty distracting yourself."

"Oh shut up."

Jean licked his earlobe, stopping Eren in his tracks and he jerked Jean's chin to kiss him furiously with drool dribbling out the side of his mouth, embarrassed at how good it had felt. He accidentally clicked their teeth in his rush.

"That was," he gasped between kisses. "A dirty move. With the ear, Jean."

Jean was rubbing Eren's arms and kissing back just as hard with the casual flick of the tongue.

"You-you're the one t-that's dirty."

"No you are."

"Ah, just shut up Eren. I still need to get, get my clothes off and so do y-you."

Eren smirked into the kiss. "Are you so worked up that you're stuttering?"

Jean reminded him of his position as he grinded his knee against his groin. Eren swore at him and ripped the shirt off. Jean gently pulled up Eren's shirt and placed kisses on his chest, waiting until Eren's arms were tangled and his face was free to lick a line from his stomach to his neck. Eren's body quivered and he arched his back to feel it more.

"Damn bastard."

Jean hummed happily in reply and uncovered the rest of his body.

When they were fully undressed, pants off, shirts off and with only underwear remaining, Jean grabbed Eren's shoulders, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and told him he wanted to lie down in the grass.

"So… how are we doing this?" Eren asked him.

They looked at each other on the forest floor, finding out that even after kissing and seeing each other naked that it was still elating and breath taking to look each other in the eyes. Jean's were occupied raking Eren's well muscled body and he only shrugged in reply. Eren, annoyed that he was distracted, even if it was his own body, took Jean's hands into his own, loving the blonde boy's bashful, tawny gaze.

"Hey, I'm asking you something. Do you want to go on top?"

Jean blushed, realizing that yes, this was happening, and now they had to have the bedroom talk. Well, as bedroom as you could be in the middle of the forest floor.

"A-actually I was thinking I'd be on the bottom."

Eren frowned at him. "I thought I was."

"What made you think that?"

"Well… because you approached me earlier? And you know how to kiss better?"

"Oh, uh, I didn't, exactly plan on doing that stuff and, um , just because I can kiss doesn't mean I know how to…stick it up a butt."

Eren snorted at him, trailing his fingers up Jean's arms, which he seemed to like as his breathing became shallower. "Also, you were the big spoon in the bed."

"You're taller." Eren pointed out, not wanting to back out because he had no idea what to do.

"Then I'll more likely be bigger and end up hurting you."

"You wanna compare?" Eren raised an eyebrow at him, and Jean chuckled nervously, feeling his hands tremble at the waistband of his underwear.

He nodded, just once, but it was enough for Eren to crawl onto his knees and slip them down. He sucked in a breath when he saw Jean's stiff dick, it curved onto his stomach where Eren saw Jean's fair line of hair lead down to the larger area of curls.

"Fuck." he whispered, staring dizzily in unabashed amazement at Jean's cock.

"I know, right?" Jean teased him playfully. "How about yours?"

Eren leaned back, not realizing how close his face had moved towards Jean's crotch. He sat up and stripped himself of his underwear. He hadn't expected Jean to groan, and when he did, Eren felt a twitch in his now fully exposed dick.

He looked away from Jean, flinging his boxers with the rest of their abandoned clothes, nearly falling over when Jean wrapped his arms around his waist and began to tease his nipples with his tongue and caressed his thighs and his ass. He hugged Jean's shoulders closer to him, feeling his hot breath on his torso and whimpered, only now seeing just how sensitive that area was.

"I-it didn't ever feel like that when I did it."

Jean licked his lips and raised his head from Eren's chest. "That's probably because you're used to your own touch."

He smiled at the blonde boy, tousling his hair like Jean did for him when he felt the need to. He felt his stomach flutter at the feeling of Jean's darting tongue.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

He nodded to Jean's dick, expecting him to reply with a proud "Fine, if you have to." And was immediately more turned on when Jean let out a dazed "Yeah…"

He reached down, wrapping his hand around it, making Jean hiss in pleasure at the sudden contact and began moving the foreskin up and down. Jean moved his hands to Eren's face, stroking his temple as he kissed Eren and rolled his tongue over his. Eren let out a stuttering sigh as he felt Jean's jerking hips moving, bucking into his hand.

"Well someone's a little horny."

"Shut up you asshole." And Jean returned the favour, covering Eren's dick with his palm and fingers. He kept up the pace as he moved in Eren's hand.

"Aah ah, oh fuck, fuck, Jean." Eren ducked his head under Jean's jaw, already beginning to give in to the urge of thrusting into Jean's hand.

He felt Jean kissing his neck, his chest, and the occasional lick on his lips but his own mouth was busy, hanging open as he tried to breath properly. Jean let go after a while, and a livid Eren protested childishly and ordered him to return his hand "where it belonged" until Jean muttered into his ear.

"I want to go further now."

Reluctantly, he took his hand off of Jean's cock, trembling slightly at the thought of being taken by Jean.

Or, he did tremble until Jean lay down and pulled Eren on top of him.

"I thought we agreed that I'd go on the bottom." He grumbled.

Jean rolled his eyes. "I never agreed to anything of the sort."

Eren mumbled a "whatever" and started kissing at Jean's chest. Jean rolled his hips into Eren's impatiently.

"I said I want to fuck, not play around with foreplay."

Eventually, after Eren ignored Jean's complaints and kissed him all over just because he could, he fumbled in asking what he had to do.  
"Um, well, since we're both… beginners," Jean worded it so that his pride wouldn't hurt him in calling himself a virgin. Eren rolled his eyes, though he thought it was cute. "You should probably put fingers in my asshole, just one to start with. Here, I'll wet them for you."

And with that he took Eren's index and middle finger into his mouth, Eren's eyes widened as he did so and had to bite back a moan because god was Kirstein amazing to watch when he sucked on his fingers in a lewd manner. The bastard even had the cheek to keep his eyes on Eren's and let himself drool around his fingers as he watched, drool threatening to spill out of his own mouth.

When Jean released him with a "pop", he crawled down in between Jean's thighs, noticing that Jean's legs were actually pretty hairy even if the hair was a light brown, thinking it was now or never, and probed Jean's entrance. It was slick and slimy against his finger, completely different to Jean's mouth, the flesh warm and encasing his finger and sucking him in, all the way down to his knuckle.

He heard Jean sigh in relief, glad that he wasn't hurting and kissed the top of his head. He kissed the inside of Jean's thigh, unsure what to do.

Jean chuckled. "You're supposed to move it around." he bent his legs up, spreading them to make more room for Eren's body because shit this still was really happening.

Eren, ever the idiot, improvised and started twirling it around in a circle, his finger touching the walls of Jean's asshole. Jean hissed and bit his lip.

"I meant in and out, like a thrust, but uh, that works too."

He nodded to himself, Jean unable to see him since he was laying down, and began to move his finger in and out, but only a little bit out because his own dick was beginning to pulse at the heat his finger hogged. He panted against Jean's thighs, steadily getting more turned on and Jean began to make, oh he began to make noises, delicious and absolutely hot, panting noises that got Eren worked up quickly. He didn't realize he was moving faster until Jean told him to add another finger.

He pulled out, making Jean whine-making him deliriously thankful he had been put on top-and gave his index finger a thorough lick then placed it back inside. He looked up to see Jean's face his mouth dropping when he saw that Jean's lips and cheeks were red and flushed and his eyes were barely open.

"Eren, move, come on." Jean rutted against his fingers and Eren dived back down between his thighs, thrusting his fingers in shallowly, licking up Jean's shaft because his mouth needed distracting, otherwise he'd be making those amazingly indecent sounds too.

When Jean gasped that it was enough after a minute or so, Eren flopped onto his chest.

"Fucking hell you're heavy."

"I need a break. My fingers are cramping from fucking your hole with them."

Jean licked his lips. "For a beginner you're pretty good at talking like that." Eren hummed in response, kissing Jean deeply full on the lips countless times until he felt his dick twitch noticeably.

"So, I think I should..."

"Get to it then, Jaeger."

He sat up onto his knees, rubbing his dick as he looked at Jean.

Jean's eyes were glazed over as he looked up at Eren.

"Like, that's fucking hot, but can you put it in now?"

Eren was tempted to ask him "put what in?" but Jean's legs pressed at his sides so instead he began to position himself.

"Are you sure you're ready? 'Cause I really want to do this hard and fast."

"Y-yeah, just take it easy on me to start, 'kay?"

Eren kissed Jean's kneecap and held his dick in place in front of Jean's hole, managing to squeeze in and he groaned, which made Jean groan and it made him go deeper.

Eren's voice was wrecked by this point but he asked if he was ready for him to move.

"It's… kinda weird and it hurts a bit," Eren flinched when he said the word "hurt" but Jean quickly finished. "But it doesn't feel too bad, just get me used to it."

He nodded and began thrusting slowly, shivering as he wanted to go faster, his arms trembling by Jean's sides and Jean wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, pulling him closer. That did it for Eren. He began moving faster, panting raggedly onto Jean's chest and Jean groaned along with him, arching his back so that Eren could get in further.

Jean shuddered after a while when he felt a prickling sensation inside his ass and began to clamp around Eren's dick, earning a well earned grunt from Eren and began to move along with him, trying to meet his thrusts.

He whined frantically for Eren to go faster, the feeling of pain dulled down so that it felt like a week old bruise and squirmed, feeling Eren's pelvis on close to his groin. Eren complied, laughing huskily for a second.

"F-fuck Eren, damn, I'm pretty close. Can, can we come together?" he huffed.

He saw Eren nod and let himself clamp harder around Eren. Eren wheezed and moved faster, thrusting in and out of Jean, while Jean touched himself, until they both arched their backs sharply and reached their climax. Jean moaned loudly and Eren ended up swearing.

"Oh fucking hell, god dammit Jean, fuck, fuck."

"That was nice."

Jean lay next to Eren on the grass after he'd toppled over and his arms had given out, only just remembering to ease himself out of Jean's entrance. Somehow, it still hadn't started raining.

"Are you serious? I just fucked your brains out and all you can is "it was nice?" What the hell?" Eren shoved his shoulder tiredly and shook his head in disbelief.

Jean only smiled at him lazily and put Eren's arms around his waist, drawing circles on Eren's chest with his fingernail. Eren hummed at the touch and kissed Jean's nose.

"We've become sappy, love-sick fools. And it all your fault." Jean told him jokily. He paused in his touch and rested his forehead on Eren's chest.

"It would've been nice if you remembered me though, that way we'd have more history than just a couple of weeks. I'm practically a stranger to you." He looked up at Eren sadly. "But somehow I feel like I met you all over again when you lost your memory. You really are a bit like a different person. You still get mad and pick fights with me. That much hasn't changed. But now we're friends and I can tell you all sorts of stupid stuff." he snuggled closer to Eren's chest, letting the salty smell of sex envelope him.

"I never thought you'd be so touchy feely."

"Yeah, well I am, so deal with it shit face."

"Also, I may have slightly remembered everything a few days ago and still acted as if I didn't remember you. So your arch enemy really did confess to you." he scrambled up before he could witness Jean's gob smacked expression.

"You piece of shit! Why the hell would you do that?! God dammit Jaeger!" he yelled at him as he chased a nude Eren around the forest while also being equally nude.

Jean eventually managed to track down a flushing Eren and grabbed him from behind. Eren let out a startled scream and Jean bit down on his shoulder.

"I like you, you asshole."

"…That's nice." Eren laughed when Jean swatted his head and chased him back to their pile of clothes.


End file.
